Jessica and Linda
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Jessica and Linda script, roleplay
1. Chapter 1

Jessica: Hey Linda

Linda: Hi

Jessica: You ok

Linda: No

Jessica: Whats wrong, Linda please tell me

Linda: Somebody hit me with a baseball bat

Jessica: Why

Linda: I dunno I never done anything

(Linda bursts into tears)

(Jessica hugs Linda)

Jessica: Shhh, Shhhh

Linda: (in tears) Why am I a target

Jessica: Your not a target, your beautiful

Linda: (in tears) I've always been hit since a child

Jessica: Oh, You have me

Linda:(in tears) I suppose

(Linda stops crying)

Jessica: Lets go to blackpool for a holiday

Linda: Ok, but don''t we have to pay in advance

Jessica: Already did, it was meant to be a suprise for you but you needed cheering up

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Got all your stuff

Linda: Yes

(Jessica and Linda put they're suitcases in the boot)

(Jessica and Linda get into the car and put there seatbelts on)

Jessica: Ready

Linda: Yeah

(Jessica drives off)

Jessica: We are staying in a hotel

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Is there something else what is upsetting you your not as chatty

Linda: My grandad past away

Jessica: Aww

Linda: It was his funrual yesterday, I couldn't stop crying

Jessica: Im sure your grandad is in heaven looking down at his beautiful grandaughter

Linda: Grandaughters and grandsons

Jessica: Ok

Linda: Me, Denise, Chloe and Freya are the grandaughters and Oliver and Michael are the grandsons

Jessica: Im sure his looking down on all of you

Linda: Has he found grandma do you think

Jessica: Yeah proberaly

Linda: Ok, he used to say I was his strong little girl because I wouldn't cry if I fell over unlike my big sister Denise

Jessica: Do you want to go here for some lunch

Linda: Ok

(Jessica pulls into Mcdonalds)

Jessica: I'll pay and don't worry about paying me back

Linda: Ok, can I have a double cheese burger with fries and a coke

Jessica: Sure

Linda: What are you getting

Jessica: Chips, Im a vegetarian and a coffee

Linda: Then order large and medum chips

Jessica: Good idea

(Linda finds a table)

(Jessica comes over with the food)

Linda: Ketchup

Jessica: Yes please

(Linda gets the ketchup)

(Linda comes back with two each)

Jessica: Thank you

(Linda blows the straw rapper so it hits Jessica)

Jessica: Linda

Linda: Im sorry

Jessica: Chips nice

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: Good, so are mine

Linda: Burger tastes nice to, I love gherkins

Jessica: Ok

Linda: Why are you a vegertarian

Jessica: My whole family are

Linda: Oh

Jessica: Do you want them

Linda: Chips

Jessica: You love it here don't you

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: Can you be my little sister

Linda: But I like cow

Jessica: Oh well

Linda: Ok then, your my big sister

Jessica: Finished

Linda: Nearly

Jessica: You can take your drink with you

Linda: Ok

(Jessica puts the rubbish in the bin)

Jessica: Ready

(Linda noddes)

(Jessica and Linda leave McDonalds)

(Jessica and Linda get into the car and put there seatbelts on)

Linda: Im sorry my mum and dad hugged and kissed you yesterday, they thought you was imaginary as I've never had a friend before I met you in college, my parents got a little over excited

Jessica: Its ok

Linda: Long journeys are boring

Jessica: I know

Linda: I've never stayed in a hotel before

Jessica: What about America

Linda: Brought a house

Jessica: Eygpt

Linda: A caravan

Jessica: Oh ok

Linda: Im scared about staying in a hotel

Jessica: Its lovely and breakfast is down stairs

Linda: Ok, do we pay for breakfast

Jessica: No

Linda: Im bored

Jessica: We still have a load more miles to go

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Subway for snack

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Normal bread six inches can I have a veggie sub with lettuce, cucumber, onion, tomato, carrot, sweetcorn, gherkin and olives

Linda: Can I have a foot long sub with, chicken and cheese slice toasted and then carrot, gherkin, cucumber, sweetcorn and ketchup

Jessica: Your hungry

Linda: Yep

(Jessica eats her sub before getting into the car)

Linda: Mine is very nice

Jessica: And big

Linda: But nice

Jessica: Apart from the chicken it is

Linda: I love chicken, do you have a nut roast at christmas

Jessica: (laughs) No Linda I have a corn which is vegertarian chicken

Linda: Oh


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica: You ate that quick

Linda: I know

(an egg is thrown at the car)

Jessica: Which one of us was that aimed at

Linda: Me its Daniella white, she bullied me

Jessica: Aww

Linda: I was wearing a pink top because pinks my faveriote colour but only the mean girls were aloud to wear pink, Rachel Crow has a song called mean girls I'll sing it

Jessica: Ok

Linda: Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side  
Cause the moment you arrive they all leave the table  
Calling me everything but my name  
Need I remind you again just call me Linda  
How would you feel if you running home crying  
Lock yourself in your room, don't want anyone to see ya  
While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself

I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls

How would you feel every time you go to school  
Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser  
All these girls wearing bubble-gum pink  
Guess I didn't get the memo  
Cause they're laughing at my blue shirt  
Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger  
Cause it's easier than standing by my side  
Ohhh  
I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world

Who do you think you are  
Loud mouth, cafeteria star  
Maybe somebody was cruel to you  
So you think that's what you're supposed to do  
One day, it might be you  
When you need a friend, but you no longer cool  
When everyone leaves when you walk in the room  
I just hope they forgive you

I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls

Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world

Jessica: Has anybody ever told you your an amazing singer

Linda: No

Jessica: Well you are amazingly talented, I didn't even know you could sing and Im your best friend

(Linda smiles)

Jessica: Im not kidding your amazing

Linda: Thanks

Jessica: No problem

Linda: JESS, pay attention to the road I would like to enter the hotel on two legs and one piece

Jessica: Sorry

Linda: You scared me

Jessica: Im sorry

(A tear falls out of Linda's eye)

(Linda quickly covers it up)

Jessica: I didn't mean to make you cry

Linda: My uncle died in a car crash I was in the back of the car I was eleven and Denise was flown forward she wasn't wearing a seatbelt

Jessica: Oh

Linda: I was scared

Jessica: I know

Linda: Do you

Jessica: Yes

Linda: Are we there yet

Jessica: Linda does it look like it

Linda: I dunno I've never been to blackpool

Jessica: No we're not

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Cheer up, its no fun when your upset, your the dare devil

(Linda looks at Jessica)

Linda: I can't

Jessica: Why not

Linda: We past my grandads house

Jessica: Oh


	3. Chapter 3

Linda: What hotel we staying in

Jessica: Blue hotel

Linda: Ok

Jessica: You looking forward to the hoiliday

Linda: Yes

Jessica: Good

Linda: Are you looking forward to the holiday

Jessica: Yes

Linda: Good

Jessica: Your my best friend

Linda: Am I

Jessica: Yes

Linda: I have a friend

Jessica: Am I not your best friend

Linda: Your my only friend, mum said Denise, Oliver, Michael, Chloe and Freya don't count as they are my sisters and brothers

Jessica: Oh

Linda: So yes you are the bestest friend in the universe

Jessica: Ok then Linda

Linda: I wanna be there

Jessica: Nearly

Linda: Ok

Jessica: When you see a huge tower it means we are there

Linda: Ok, my uncle Tom lives in blackpool his only four years older than me

Jessica: Ok then

Linda: He has a girlfriend called Meg he was married to this woman called Vanessa and they had five kids but Vanessa walked out on him, but Meg likes the kids

Jessica: Well thats good

Linda: Your car smells funny

Jessica: Its because we have been in here for a long time

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Linda are you hungry

Linda: A little bit

Jessica: Sandwich shop

Linda: Egg, sassuage and bacon

Jessica: Cheese and pickle

(Jessica pays and they eat the sandwiches in the car)

Jessica: Is your breakfast sandwich nice

Linda: Lovely

Jessica: It looks discusting, I love cheese and pickle

Linda: I love breakfast

Jessica: Good

(Jessica and Linda put the seatbelts on)

Linda: Im tired

Jessica: Go to sleep then

(Linda falls asleep)

(Half an hour later)

Linda: I had a dream

Jessica: Oh god

Linda: Well I was with you and we were running around then all of a sudden I fell and then I got back up again and started running then this fit actor his called Scott Maslen his Jack Branning on eastenders anyway he was running with me and then you fell over so I ran back and helped you up and contniued running.

Jessica: What were you running

Linda: Round a little field

Jessica: Ok

(Linda's phone goes off)

Linda: I got a text

(Linda watches the video)

(Linda bursts into tears)

Jessica: Hey, what's wrong

(Jessica pulls over)

(Linda shows Jessica the video)

Jessica: Was that you as a child

Linda:(in tears) Yeah Im the one being kicked for fun

Jessica:(angry) How could someone spread around this of you crying, its not fair and how would they like it if someone had a video of them and sent it everywhere because I know I wouldn't

Linda:(in tears) I never done nothing to him and I was alone on the first day of school eating a jam doughnut for snack when he called me jammy

Jessica: Its just what your mum gave you for snack

Linda:(in tears) I was a fat child

Jessica: I dont care, I'd still like you its the person inside that counts not on the outside

Linda:(in tears) He cut my hair in year four

Jessica: Why

Linda:(in tears) I dunno

Jessica: Who sent you this

Linda:(in tears) Somebody who shouldn't have my number the only people who should have it is you, mum, dad, Denise, Oliver, Michael, Chloe, Freya and Britney

Jessica: Oh

Linda:(in tears) Its not fair

(Text from Denise, oh my god lil sis u alrite)

Linda: (in tears) Denise has seen shes just text oh my god little sis you alright

Jessica: Linda, listen to me, bullies are not worth crying about

(Linda stops crying)

Jessica: Good girl

(Jessica starts driving again)

(Linda wipes away the tears)

Jessica: You alright now, I hate seeing you cry

Linda: I will be

(Linda sneezes)

Jessica: Bless you

Linda: Thanks

Jessica: Nearly there now

Linda: My mascara needs tidying up

Jessica: Tissues are in the car storer thing

(Linda takes a tissuse)

Jessica: Its not too much

Linda: Good

(Linda wipes mascara away)

Jessica: Thats better

Linda: I feel much better

Jessica: Good

Linda: I love my best friend

Jessica: I love my best friend to

Linda: I see a tower

Jessica: We are in blackpool

Linda: Wow its amazing

Jessica: Here's the hotel

(parks car and enters the hotel)


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica: Linda please calm down

Linda: I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait

Jessica: Linda, I know your excited but please calm down

Linda: Hehehehehehehe

Jessica: This is our room

Linda: Wears the kitchen

Jessica: Breakfast is downstairs

Linda: So wheres dinner

Jessica: Dinner is wear ever you want to go

Linda: Burger king

Jessica: Burger king is for dinner then

Linda: Can we go now

Jessica: Yes

Linda: Come on

(Linda grabs Jessica's hand)

Jessica: (laughs) Hang on let me get my purse and our key

Linda: Can we go on the rides tomorrow

Jessica: Yes

Linda: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehehe

Jessica: Linda calm down

Linda: Burger king

Jessica: Yeah, I suppose you want a dobble bacon cheese burger fries and a coke

Linda: Yeah

(Linda sits down)

(Jessica comes over with the food)

Jessica: Fries, doubble bacon cheese burger and coke for you and a veggie burger, fries and a coke for me

Linda: Whats a veggie burger

Jessica: Quorn meat I also have a tomato, cucumber, lettuce, pepper and onion in my buger

Linda: Eww that sounds gross

Jessica: Really it isn't

Linda: Ok then

Jessica: To me beef and bacon sounds gross

Linda: Its lovely

Jessica: See we have diffrent taste buds

Linda: I know

Jessica: You make me laugh you do

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Your my best friend

Linda: You told me that in the car

Jessica: I was just making sure you listened

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Karaoke night

Linda: When

Jessica: Two hours, you should enter

Linda: Jess

Jessica: Come on

Linda: I don't want to

Jessica: It'll be fun

Linda: Ok

(enter the karaoke night)

Bob: Hello Im Bob any volentres

Jessica: She'll sing

Bob: Name

Linda: Linda Andrews

Bob: You will be singing I will survive

(Linda goes off with Bob)

(Jessica finds a table)

Bob: Hello and welcome to our karaoke night where the winner will win five hundred pounds now the acts are Peter Nelson, Sky Knight, Bethany King, Lucy Halo, Mike Beddinson and last but not least Linda Andrews, Peter nelson will now sing a song

Peter: (badly singing) You know your strrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee etttttttttttttttssssssssss

Audience: Boooo, off off

Bob: Thank you Peter, next on Sky Knight

Sky: Na,na,na I wanna get in trouble I wanna start a fight, I can't do this

Bob: Thank you Sky, welcome Bethany...Bethany, oh it appears Bethany became ill, Lucy Halo

Lucy: (Badly) I want to break freeeeee, I wantto break freeeeee

Audence: Off, off off

Bob: Thank you Lucy, Mike, Mike...Turns out Mike is Bethany's girlfriend and now Linda Andrews please be good

Linda:At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never  
live  
Without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
Thinking  
how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get  
along

And so you're back  
From outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
With that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that  
stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I've have known for  
just one second  
You'd be back to bother me

_Go on now go  
Walk  
out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome  
anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you  
think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not  
I_

I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay  
alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And  
I'll survive  
I will survive, hey hey

It took all the strength I  
had  
Not to fall apart  
Kept trying hard to mend  
The pieces of my broken  
heart  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I  
used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high

And you see me  
Somebody  
new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
Still in love with you  
And so  
you felt like dropping in  
And just expect me to be free  
But now I'm saving  
all my loving  
For someone who's loving me

_Go on now go  
Walk out  
the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd  
crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I_

I will  
survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've  
got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I  
will survive, oh

_Go on now go  
Walk out the door  
Just turn  
around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried  
to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay  
down and die?  
Oh no, not I_

I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how  
to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got  
all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive  
I will  
survive...

Audience: WOOOOOOO

Bob: And the winner is Linda Andrews


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica: Oh my god you won

Linda: Yeah, I know

Jessica: Now Im sleeping on this bed, where do you want to sleep

Linda: Here

Jessica: The bed next to mine

Linda: Yes

Jessica: Ok, then

Linda: Comfy

Jessica: I love your wonzee

Linda: Me too

Jessica: Do you like my pjs

Linda: Pink

Jessica: Yes

Linda: Im tired

(Linda yawns)

Jessica: I can see

Linda: Night

(Linda gets into bed)

Jessica: Night Linda

Linda: Im thirsty

Jessica: Bottle of water

Linda: Thankyou

(Linda drinks the water)

Linda: Night

(Linda closes her eyes)

Linda: I need a wee

(Linda goes toilet)

Jessica: Oh Linda

(Linda comes out)

Linda: Night

(Linda falls asleep)


	6. Chapter 6

Linda: Breakfast

Jessica: Ok Linda Im coming

Linda: I'll have egg, bacon, sassuage, toast, mushrooms and a hash brown

Jessica: You got a lot

Linda: Weetabix and stawberries

Jessica: Yes

Linda: And a glass of water

Jessica: Linda im a veggie Im not going to eat bacon or sassauge

Linda: Oh yeah

Jessica: How can you eat that

Linda: Its lovely

Jessica: Eww

Linda: Jessica we have diffrent taste buds remember

Jessica: Linda

Linda: Rides

Jessica: Come on then

Linda: Wow

Bobby: Ha maybe some of these rides will help you loose that

(Linda looks at her stomach)

Jessica: Your beautiful now come on

Linda: Am I fat

Jessica: No, you beautiful, don't let stupid boys like him bring you down, ok

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Good girl

Linda: Can we go on that one

Jessica: Come on then

Linda: Big line

Jessica: Its a poplular ride

Linda: What ride is it

Jessica: Avalanche

Linda: Cool

Jessica: Nearly us

Linda: After this can we go on the ghost train

Jessica: Your mother said you started crying on it

Linda: I was five

Jessica: Oh, your mother just said you cried on it

Linda: I suppose she also tell you what happend on a rollercoaster for all bands when I was twenty six

Jessica: No tell me

Linda: I was screaming while Freya who was three was laughing and having fun

Jessica: Are you sure you want to go on this then

Linda: Yes, yes, yes, yes you have four yes's congrtulations

Jessica: We are not on X factor or britains got talent

Linda: Our turn

Jessica: Ready

Linda : I am up for this

Jessica: No crying

Linda: Im not going to cry on avalanche

Jessica: Ok

(Ride starts)

Linda: WOOO

Jessica: GLAD YOUR LIKING IT AND NOT CRYING

Linda: ITS GREAT

(Jessica screams while Linda laughs)

Linda: WOOHOO

Jessica: WELL THAT WAS DEEP AND LONG

(ride ends)

Linda: Ghost train

Jessica: Ok

Linda: Yay

Jessica; It says accompained by an adult

Linda: That's why Im bringing you

Jessica: Oh haha Linda

Linda: Come on

Jessica: Please don't cry on the ghost train Linda

Linda: I won't

Jessica: Ready

Linda: Ready

Jessica: You can hold my hand if you have two

(gets on ghost train)

Linda: Front seats

Jessica: Shes mad

Linda: Huh

Jessica: Nothing

Linda: Ok

Jessica: I still remember when you misscarried how did you keep strong

Linda: I didn't I cried myself to sleep each night woke up crying after having a dream I was a mother, when you left I'd burst into tears, sometimes when I was in the bath or having a shower

Jessica: Aww Linda, you should have said I would have supported and hugged you

(ghost train starts)

Linda: Really, I was scared

Jessica: Off what

Linda: You being angry

Jessica: Why would I be angry

Linda: Because I said you could be the babies godmother

Jessica: But it wasn't your fault

Linda: Ok

(A tear falls out of Linda's eye)

(Jessica wipes the tear away from Linda's face)

Linda: Thanks

(Linda screams)

(Jessica laughs)

Jessica: Oh Linda

Linda: It was a ghostly thing

Jessica: Ok then

Linda: It was

(Ghost train stops)

Jessica: Do you want lunch now

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: Chips

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: Here you go

(Linda puts ketchup in a blob and vinager on her chips)

(Jessica puts salt on her chips)

Jessica: Nice chips

Linda: I know

Jessica: Salty chips

Linda: I hate too much salt

Jessica: But you love vinegar

Linda: Yes

Jessica: Lets sit here

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Enjoying it so far

Linda: Yeah its amazing here

Jessica: Im glad you like it here

Linda: I don't like it I love it

(Linda eats a chip)

Jessica: Nice

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: Good

Linda: I love ketchup

Jessica: I love salard

Linda: Really, I only like carrot, cucumber, sweetcorn and gherkin

Jessica: I know you do

Linda: Can we go on the Alice ride

Jessica: Yes after we have finished our chips and let them go down

Linda: Yay

Jessica: Do you remember that time you broke your right arm and you gave me a blank card and unwrapped birthday presant

Linda: At least I remembered

Jessica: You made me write in it to Jessica have a great day lots of love your best friend Linda kiss, kiss, kiss

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: Oh Linda


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica: Come on you its home time and you look very tired

Linda: Im not tired

(Linda yawns)

Jessica: I think somebody might be

Linda: No

(Linda yawns again)

Jessica: Come on Linda, I know you are tired

Linda: Am not

Jessica: Yes you are

(Enter the hotel and go to the room)

(Linda falls straight asleep)

Jessica: Like I said tired

(Jessica gets ready for bed)


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica: And you've brought me back to the theme park

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: I suppose you loved it here

Linda: Yep

Jessica: Oh Linda

Linda: Is that your catchphrase oh Linda

Jessica: Linda

Linda: Caan we go on that one

Jessica: Ice blast, don't you think its a little tall

Linda: No

Jessica: I'll watch

Linda: Ok

(Linda gets on)

Jessica: GOOD LUCK

Linda: Why you shouting at me

Jessica: Don't worry

(Ride starts)

Linda: Is this it

(Ride goes to the top)

Linda: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, WOOOHOOOO

Jessica: At least she's having fun

Linda: GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGA

Jessica:(laughs) Oh Linda

(Ride stops)

(Linda gets off)

Jessica: Well that was very intresting to watch all I could hear was you

Linda: It was very fun

Jessica: Your face when it went up

Linda: Shut up

Jessica: Pepsi max

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Well its called big one

Linda: Come on

Jessica: Ok Linda

Linda: Wow

Jessica: After this ride we are going burger king

Linda: Double bacon cheese burger chips and a coke

Jessica: I gussed you would want that Linda

Linda: And you want a veggie burger with tomato, lettuce, pepper and onion with chips and a coke

Jessica: Yep

Linda: I still think tomato, lettuce, pepper and onion sound gross mixed together

Jessica: Im a salard girl

(get on the ride)

Linda: Front seats woohoo

Jessica: Yes we got front seats

Linda: I can't wait for burger king

Jessica: I know you can't

(ride starts)

Linda: ITS STARTED

random person: WELL DONE LOVE

Jessica: (laughing) Oh Linda

Linda: I want to go back to Holby

Jessica: Why

Linda: I miss my job and working with Dylan

Jessica: Enjoy yourself here

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Good girl

Linda: Im going to watch waterloo road series 2 when I get home people say I look like Davina

Jessica: Yeah you do

Linda: But im a nurse and the charecter is a PA what stands for persanol assistaint

Jessica: She's played by Christine Tremarco right

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: She's so pretty

Linda: I know

(ride ends)

Linda: BURGER KING

Jessica: Ok

Linda: I'll find a table

Jessica: Ok

Linda: Get some ketchup

Jessica: I will

(Linda sits down)

(Jessica comes over with the food)

Jessica: One burger and chips for you with a coke and a veggie burger with chips and a coke for me

Linda: I love bacon chhese burgers

(Linda puts ketchup inside the burger)

Jessica: You having fun

Linda: Yes but I do miss Holby

Jessica: Oh, my kids are with Sean

Linda: I don't like him

Jessica: I know you don't but why

Linda: He pulled my hair and cut me

Jessica: You should have said when was this

Linda: My first day

Jessica: Aww

(gets up and hugs Linda)

(Jessica sits back down)

Linda: Can we go nickelodeon land

Jessica: You want to go into nickelodeon land

Linda: Yeah I love Sponge bob and Dora oh and the rugrats

Jessica: You worry me

Linda: I used to put Chloe and Freya's hair like Susie and Angelica Chloe was like Susie and Freya is defantly Angelica

Jessica: Ok

Linda: I love burgers

Jessica: I know you do

Linda: Whats for dinner tonight

Jessica: I dunno yet, I was thinking we go down stairs

Linda: Ok

(Jessica and Linda go nickelodeon land)

Jessica: Lets go on the sponebob ride then

Linda: Yay

Jessica: Seriously

(Linda and Jessica get on)

Linda: Yay

(ride starts)

Jessica: This is boring

Linda: No it isn't

Jessica: We are in a kind of boat thing

Linda: Fun

(ride stops)

Linda: Dora

Jessica: Fine

(Linda and Jessica get on as they are just a two)

Jessica: Make it quick

Linda: We get to learn how to say hello in diffrent places

Jessica: Yay

(ride ends)

Linda: Rugrats ride

Jessica: It says babies

Linda: Its not for babies its a rollercoaster

Jessica: Fine

Linda: I wanna sit in front

(the get in)

Jessica: I didn't think we'd be like this

Linda: Yay

(at the end)

Jessica: Linda your soaked

Linda: Yes

Jessica: Lets go back to our room now

Linda: Ok, the water rollercoaster was fun

Jessica: Good


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica: Come here

(Jessica blow drys Linda's hair with a hairdryer)

Linda: Is dinner downstairs

Jessica: Yes

Linda: Ok

Jessica: As we are in a hotel lets get a starter a main and a desert

Linda: Yeah sounds great

Jessica: I know

(Stops drying Linda's hair)

Linda: Now what are you doing

Jessica: Your hair is so soft

Linda: Ok

(Jessica ties Linda's hair into a bun)

Jessica: What do you think

Linda: I love it

(Linda smiles)

Jessica: Glad you like it

(Linda sits on the bed with Jessica)

Jessica: Im glad I found you

(Linda smiles)

Jessica: Should we go down for dinner

Linda: Yes

Jessica: Come on then

(Linda and Jessica go to dinner downstairs)

Linda: Starter

Jessica: I'll have tomato and mozzarella salard

Linda: Soup of the day

(starters arrive)

Linda: Soup is lovely

Jessica: So is the tomato and mozzarella salard

Linda: Yummy

Jessica: Is it

(finished their starters)

Linda: Smoked haddock with the savory cabbage and bacon with poached egg with chips and onion rings

Jessica: Wild mushroom and caramelised shallot parcel

(food comes)

Linda: Lovely

Jessica: Mine is two

Linda: Lovely chips and onion rings

Jessica: So you don't like onions but you like onion rings

Linda: Yep

Jessica: Strange girl

Linda: What

(finish the meals)

Jessica: Desert

Linda: Chocolate fudge brownie

Jessica: Elli's cheesecake

(desert comes)

Linda: This is lovely

Jessica: So is the cheese cake

Linda: Lovely

Jessica: This cheese cake is amazing

Linda: Chocolate fudge brownie is lovely

(finish dersert)

Linda: (hic)

Jessica: Have you got hiccups

Linda: No that was just a random one

Jessica: Ok then

Linda: Its normal

Jessica: Is it Linda

Linda: Yes

Jessica: Ok then

Linda: I love my bed

Jessica: Do you

Linda: Your sounding like you don't like me

Jessica: I do like you, what gave you that idea

Linda: I dunno

(Linda bursts into tears)

Jessica: Linda, whats wrong

(Jessica hugs Linda)

(Linda refuses to say why she is crying)

Jessica: Linda please

Linda:(in tears) I keep thinking about my misscarrige

Jessica: Aww

Linda:(in tears) I wanted the baby

Jessica: I know you did

Jessica: Shh, shh

(Linda stops crying)

Jessica: Good girl

Linda: I love your hugs

Jessica: I love your hugs two

Linda: Im tired

Jessica: Put your pjs on then

(Linda goes into the bathroom)

Jessica: Last day tomorrow

(Linda comes out)

Linda: Night

Jessica: Night

(Linda goes to sleep)

(Jessica pulls the covers over Linda)

(Jessica smiles)


	10. Chapter 10

Jessica: Its our last day here today

Linda: Oh

Jessica: Then we can go back to Holby, you be a nurse and Im a primary school reseption teacher

Linda: Ok, can we have breakfast now I want weetabix

Jessica: Ok

(Linda and Jessica go down to breakfast)

Jessica: Weetabix today

Linda: I love wetabix

(sit down)

Jessica: Me too

Linda: I don't want to leave

Jessica: I know, but I also have to go Holby airport after I've dropped you off to meet Sean to give me back Amelia and Lucas as he now lives in America

Linda: Ok

Jessica: I see you packed your things yesterday

Linda: Yes

Jessica: So did I

Linda: Today lets go explore blackpool

Jessica: Ok

(Linda and Jessiva leave)

Linda: Its been fun here

Jessica: I know we leave tomorrow moring

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Come on

Linda: Burger king

Jessica: Lets go

Linda: All looks so nice

Jessica: I'll suprise you

(Linda sits down)

Jessica: Hello can I have a egg and cheese butty and a saussage egg and cheese butty with ketchup

(Jessica comes over)

Linda: What you get me

Jessica: Saussage egg and cheese butty with ketchup, I got egg and cheese but decided to have HP sauce

Linda: I hate HP sauce

Jessica: I know you do

Linda: I love eating

Jessica: Ok

Linda: This is lovely

Jessica: So is this

Linda: I love breakfast here

Jessica: Me two

Linda: I love egg and sassuage

Jessica: I like egg

Linda: Lets go

(Jessica and Linda leave)

Jessica: That was lovely

Linda: I know

Jessica: Lets go back for lunch

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: And dinner

Linda: I love it

Jessica: Lets go shopping

Linda: Come on

Jessica: Better idea,lets go to the theme park

Linda: Yay

Jessica: Come on

Linda: Lets watch a show

Jessica: Rides are more fun, come on

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Flying machines

(Linda and Jessica get on, ride starts)

Linda: Weee, this is fun

Jessica: No its not

Linda: I know

(Linda and Jessica get off)

Jessica: Big one

Linda: Yeah

(Linda and Jessica line up)

Linda: I can't wait

Jessica: I know

Linda: Nearly us

Jessica: I know

Linda: I can't wait then burger king

Jessica: Yep

Linda: And then spinning tea cups

Jessica: Ok then

(Linda and Jessica get on)

Jessica: I love this one

Linda: Me too

Jessica: Ready

(ride starts)

Linda: WOOHOO, THIS IS AMAZING WOOO

Jessica: Oh Linda

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: Never mind

Linda: Ok

(Linda and Jessica get off)

Linda: Burger king

Jessica: Let me guess doubble bacon cheese burger, fries and a coke and don't forget the ketchup

Linda: Yes

Jessica: Good

(Linda finds a table)

(Jessica comes over with the food)

Linda: Yum

Jessica: And your ketchup

Linda: Thank you

(Linda can't open the ketchup)

(Jessica opens it for her)

Linda: Thank you

Jessica: No problem

(Linda puts a blob for her chips)

Jessica: You love ketchup don't you

Linda: Yes

Jessica: I thought so

(Linda eats a chip)

Jessica: Nice

Linda: Nice, nice its lovely I love chips

Jessica: Ok

Linda: Im finished

Jessica: About time

(Jessica and Linda leave burger king)

Linda: Lets sit here

Jessica: Linda you ok

Linda: Fine

Jessica: And the truth

Linda: I got a text earlier

Jessica: Can I see this text

(Linda nodds)

(Linda shows Jessica the text)

Jessica: Your a fat ugly cow get lost. Thats horrible, who sent it

Linda: Unknown number

Jessica: Aww

Linda: Its not fair why am I always the stupid target

(Linda begins to cry)

(Jessica hugs Linda)

Jessica: Aww don't cry, Linda, I hate seeing you cry

(Linda looks up still crying)

Jessica: Linda, shh, shh

(Jessica hugs Linda tighter)

(Linda hugs Jessica)

Jessica: Shh

(Linda stops crying)

Jessica: Good girl, you feel better now

Linda: Yes

Jessica: Good

Linda: Im sorry I just embarrassed you in public

Jessica: You didn't your my best friend and you come first

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Its true

Linda:(sniffs) I do belive you

Jessica: Ok, do you want a tissue

(Linda nods)

(Jessica gives Linda a tissue)

Linda: Thanks

(Linda wipes her eyes)

Jessica: You look beautiful


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica: Now Im only going to ask you this once, have you got everything

Linda: Yes

Jessica: Good, lets go

(Linda and Jessica leave the hotel and walk to Jessica's car)

(Jessica and Linda put their suitcases in Jessica's boot)

Jessica: No your not driving

(Linda and Jessica get in and put the seatbelts on)

Jessica: Lets go

(Jessica drives off)

Linda: Im hungry

(Jessica goes to Mcdonalds)

Jessica: Two cheese spread bagles to take away please

(Jessica takes the bagles and leaves)

Jessica: here

Linda: Thank you, I have to spread it myself

(Jessica waits for Linda to spread both)

Linda: Finished

(Linda eats the first bagle)

Linda: Yummy

Jessica: Ok

Linda: It is very nice

(then the second bagle)

Jessica: Are you not using the butter

Linda: Yeah I used the left over from the other one

Jessica: Oh ok

Linda: I love cheese spread bagles

Jessica: Good

Linda: I've finished them

Jessica: Good

Linda: When's lunch

Jessica: Two hours

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Your bored aren't you

Linda: Yes

(Linda yawns)

Jessica: Oh Linda

Linda:Stop saying oh Linda

Jessica: Sorry

Jessica: Little chef for lunch

Linda: Ok

(Linda and Jessica enter little chef)

Jessica: Starters first

Linda: Soup of the day

Jessica: Me too

Linda: Im hungry

Jessica: Me too

(Soup arrives)

Jessica: Lovely

Linda: I know

Jessica: And warm

Linda: So nice

(Jessica and Linda finish the starter)

Jessica: I'll have macaroni cheese

Linda: Chicken burger with regular chips but without the relish and cheesy garlic bread and bread and butter

Jessica: Anything else

Linda: Nope

Jessica: Just that

(Waiter leaves)

Linda: Im hungry

Jessica: I noticed

Linda: I love cheesey garlic bread

Jessica: And the bread and butter

Linda: Chip butties

Jessica: Oh ok

Linda: I love chips

(Waiter gives them food)

Linda: Yum

(Linda puts vineger on her chips)

(Waiter comes back with bread and butter and cheesey garlic bread)

(waiter leaves)

Linda: Cheesey garlic bread is lovely

Jessica: Ok

Linda: You can have some

Jessica: Ok

(Jessica takes some cheesey garlic bread)

Jessica: This is lovely

Linda: I know

(Linda puts chips and ketchup in her bread and butter)

Jessica: Nice

(Linda nods)

Linda: Lovely

Jessica: So is the macaroni cheese

Linda: And cheesy garlic bread. Do you want lettuce and tomato

Jessica: Give them here

(Linda gives Jessica lettuce and tomato)

Jessica: Thank you Linda

Linda: Thats a yucky vegertable

Jessica: Are they

Linda: Yes they are

(Linda drinks her J2O)

LindaL I miss Zoe

Jessica: You'll be back with her soon

(Linda eats her burger)

Jessica: Is it nice

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: I don't think I can have desert

Linda: Me either

Jesica: Im stuffed

Linda: Me too

(Jessica and Linda leave)

(Jessica and Linda get back into the car and put seatbelts on)

(Jessica drives off)

Linda: Seatbelts save lives

Jessica: They sure do

Linda: I know thats why I wear one, how come we never put them on in the taxi once, I copied you

Jessica: I wouldn't have thought less of you, in fact you would have done the right thing

Linda: If we crashed we could have died

Jessica: Im aware of that

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Hows your nan

Linda: She's doing great as far as I know

Jessica: Good

Linda: My eye itches

(Linda itches her eye)

Jessica: Better

Linda: Yes

(4 hours later)

Jessica: Linda where are we

Linda: HOLBY!

Jessica: Yep

(Jessica drops Linda home)


	12. Chapter 12

(Nick enters)

Zoe: Oh hello Nick how are you

Nick: Fine thank you, its good to see the department on its feet not its knees

(Zoe smiles and walks off)

Tess: Hello Mr Jordan

Nick: Are you still clinical maneger

Tess: Yes

Nick: Sure, you sure its not a blonde nurse about this tall goes by the name Andrews

Tess: Linda

Nick: Yes Linda

Tess: No its me

Linda: Hello Mr Jordan

Nick: Hello Linda

Linda: Dylan's found someone to work with

Nick: Oh who

Tess: Linda

Nick: Ok, Linda a word in my office

Linda: Zoe's office

Nick: Ok my old office

Linda: Ok

(Nick takes Linda to his old office)

Nick: Zoe can I borrow your office

Zoe: Sure

(Zoe leaves while Nick enters with Linda)

Linda: Can it be quick its my first day back from hoilday I want to make a good start

Nick: Well sadly Yvonne died

Linda: Oh

Nick: But since your first day I've fancied you your beautiful

Linda: Mr Jordan

Nick: You can call me Nick

Linda: The last time I called you Nick you shouted ITS MR JORDAN TO YOU

(Linda smiles)

Nick: When was this

Linda: When me and Zoe were drunk treating that girl

Nick: Zoe

Linda: I also kept hiccuping while you were shouting at me

Nick: I suppose Zoe brought you the drinks

Linda: Yes

Nick: Ok, will you go out with me

Linda: Nick your not my type

Nick: I can be your type

Linda: Can you

Nick: I brought you a presant

(Nick gets the presant out)

Linda: Abbie

Nick: They didn't have Linda and Abbie was the nearset

Linda: Abbie's no where near my name

Nick: The nearest I could reach

Linda: I shall put my Abbie pen in my pocket

Nick: I'll be your type

Linda: Nick

Nick: Is it my hieght

Linda: Well yes you are a little tall for me but its more the age gap, Im thirty five

Nick: Im fifty

Linda: That's the same age as my parents they were fifteen when I was born

Nick: You poor girl

Linda: Dad had a paper round and now his a fireman and my mum works in a pub

Nick: Ok

Linda: And she's won the lottery three times and my nan once

Nick: Wow

Linda: Can I go

Nick: Are you rejecting me

Linda: Yeah sorry

(Linda leaves)

Nick: SELFISH COW

Zoe: That is no way to talk to my staff

Nick: But she rejected me

Zoe: You old enough to be her father

Nick: True but she still rejected me

Linda: Nick Im sorry

(Nick pushes Linda over)

Zoe: THAT WAS UNACCEPTABLE SAY SORRY

Nick: Sorry

Zoe: To Linda

Nick: Sorry

(Nick walks away)

Zoe: Linda you alright

Linda: He hurt me

(Linda starts to cry)

Zoe: Aww Linda

(Zoe helps Linda up and hugs her)

Zoe: Aww don't cry,I hate seeing you cry

Linda:(in tears) This is the first time

Zoe: And I already hate it

Linda:(in tears) Ok then

(Linda stops crying)

Zoe: Good girl

(Nick comes back over)

Nick: Im sorry I pushed you I should know better your alot smaller than me I could have done damage, Im sorry it wasn't very grown up. I respect the fact Im not your type because of the age gap and Im sorry

Zoe: She has been crying

Nick: I never meant to make her cry. What does that look like

Zoe: Nick, thats not nice

Nick: Im sorry, I'll start acting my age. Im sorry I made you cry I will try not to do it again

Zoe: Repeat after me, Linda I am sorry I made you cry I will never do it again

Nick: Linda I am sorry I made you cry I will never do it again

Zoe: Well done Nick

Nick: Well done Nick

Zoe: You can stop now

Nick: Ok

(Nick hugs Linda)

Nick: Your smaller than I thought you were

Linda: Ok then

Nick: I like your hair

Linda: Ok

Nick: I have to leave now

(Nick walks to respetion)

(Nick gets a megaphone out)

Nick: IM LEAVING HOLBY NOW BYE EVERYONE LOVE YOU LINDA EVEN THOUGH YOU REJECTED ME

(Nick leaves)


	13. Chapter 13

Linda: Im too tired to go for a pint I want to go home

Zoe: But it'll be fun

Linda: Im too tired

Zoe: Linda

Linda: I want to go home

Zoe: Why

Linda: Tired

(Linda goes home)

Elizabeth: Welcome home darling

Linda: Most of the time parents say hello when their kids come home

Elizabeth: Im diffrent

Linda: Right

Freya: LINDA

(Freya hugs Linda)

Linda: Hello

Chloe: Hi

Linda: Hi, Freya relese

Michael: Danae, auntie Linda is here look

Linda: Michael she's beautiful

Michael: I know

Oliver: Hi

Linda: Hi

Elizabeth: I better go and get your lazy father from work

Freya: Linda can look after us

(Elizabet leaves)

Chloe: We don't need looking after no more

Freya: Yes we do. You think your so grown up but your not

Chloe: I am grown up

Freya: No your not your sixteen notice the teen

Chloe: Your an adult at eighteen that has teen

Freya: Still higher than sixteen

Chloe: Shut up

Michael: Just because Freya won

Linda: Was I supposed to take charge

Oliver: Yes

Linda: Oh right, CHLOE FREYA STOP FIGHTING

Chloe: We have

Linda: Yes well, well done

Oliver: Work on your timing big sis

Linda: Ok

Oliver: And fast

(Elizabeth arrives home with James)

James: MY BABIES

Michael: Danae is the only baby

James: Little Linda

Freya: Daddy act fifty not seven


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth: Mum

Louise: Name

Joannie: Joannie Taylor but most people call me nan

Elizabeth: No they don't they call you Joannie

Linda: Hello nan

Joannie: She called me nan

Elizabeth: She's your granddaughter

Joannie: Who is it

Elizabeth: Linda

Joannie: Who is it

Elizabeth: Little Linda

Joannie: Linda as in ugly Denise and beautiful Linda

Elizabeth: Yes

Joanie: Ok

(Joannie sits down)

Elizabeth: Mum

Joannie: Where's me Diane and her Jamie and Fern and Francescca

Elizabeth: I dunno

Llyod: Joannie Taylor

Joannie: Who is it

Llyod: Joannie Taylor

Joannie: Oh thats me

(Joannie gets up)

Joannie: My grandson has just finished university

Llyod: Oh really what did he do

Joannie: I dunno I don't take much notice

Llyod: Oh

Joannie: Do you know her

Llyod: Know who

Joannie: My lovely Linda

Llyod: Yes

Joannie: Don't go breakfast after her theres nothing left

Llyod: Ok

Joannie: My Fern might come soon with that ugly child she nearly called her Tesscos I said don'tt call it tesscos love it'll have enough bloody problems looking like that so in the end she called her Francescca

Llyod: Joannie can you tell me what happened

Joannie: I fell

Llyod: How

Joannie: What do you mean how did I fall

Llyod: Its so I know

Joannie: (Hup) Na its's so you can invest in private lives

Llyod: Honestly it isn't

Joannie: Then get on with treating me, nosey

Llyod: Ok

Joannie: Wheres my Elizabeth

Llyod: In reseption

Joannie: Good cuz she ain't coming in here

Llyod: Ok

(in respetion)

Linda: Mum whats nan doing here

Elizabeth: She had a bad fall

Linda: Oh

Elizabeth: She's a pain your nan


	15. Chapter 15

Linda: Jess

Dixie: Jessica Harrison aged thirty eight, involved in a car crash, she wasn't wearing a seatbelt

Tess: Linda I can't let you treat her

Linda: Jess

Tess: I know who it is but she's too close to you you went to Blackpool together

Linda: But its Jess

Tess: Linda

Linda: What

Tess: Linda look at me, look at me

(Linda looks up)

Tess: We will do everything we can

(Linda bursts into tears)

Tess: Shh, shh

(Tess hugs Linda)

Tess: She'll be ok

Linda:(in tears) Seatbelts save lives and she wasn't wearing one if seatbelts save lives shes dead oh no

(Linda cries harder)

Tess: Linda

Sam: Give her to me

(Tess brings Linda to Sam)

Sam: Come on Linda the staffroom is free

(Sam takes Linda to the staffroom)

Sam: I know you want Jessica

Linda:(in tears) She's my bestfriend

Sam: I know but come on cheer up, Im now going to the canteen for lunch you coming

(Linda stops crying)

Linda: Yeah

Sam: Come on then

Linda: Im having pizza and chips

Sam: Im having fish, chips and peas

Linda: Im having beans as well

Sam: Ok

(Sam and Linda get the food and drinks)

Linda: A stawberry yougout for desert

Sam: Its healthier than your chocolate crunch with custard

Linda: I like my desert

Sam: I know

Linda: I want Jessica

Sam: You have to eat your pizza, chips and beans Linda, you have to eat

Linda: Ok

Sam: See you like the chips

(Linda eats a chip)

Linda: Yum. I want Jess

Sam: I know you do but your going to have to wait until she gets better

Linda: I know


	16. Chapter 16

Linda: Is Jessica better yet

Tess: Yes

Linda: Can I see her

Tess: Sure

Linda: Thanks

(Tess opens the curtain)

Tess: You have a visitor

Linda: Jess

Jessica: Linda

Linda: I thought you was dead

Jessica: Nice

Linda: You missed a man with an invisible wife

(Jessica looks confused)

Linda: Maybe he doesn't have a wife

Jessica: Yeah

Linda: I missed you

Jessica: Aww, Linda that's so sweet

Linda: Your my best friend

Jessica: And your my best friend

(Tom enters)

Tom: Your discharged

(Tom leaves)

Jessica: Linda you ok

Linda: Stomach pains, ow

Jessica: How'd you get that

Linda: Girly pains

Jessica: Oh

(Tess enters)

Tess: Linda you can go home and help Jessica

Jessica: I don't need help

Tess: Linda's going home anyway

Jessica: Ok

(Jessica and Linda leave)

Linda: I tried ballroom dancing last week

Jessica: Oh how'd it go

Linda: He said I dance like Anne Widocome

Jessica: Oh

Linda: It was fun

Jessica: Ok then

(Get into the taxi)

Linda: Her house please

Taxi driver: Where is that love

Jessica: Fourteen Star road

(Linda and Jessica strap themselfs in)

(Taxi drives off)

Linda: I like you

Jessica: I like you two

Linda: Yay

Taxi driver: How old are you

Jessica: Oi you can't judge her until you know her

Taxi driver: Sorry

Jessica: You better be

(Taxi parks outside Jessica's house)

(Jessica and Linda get out)

(Taxi drives off)

Jessica: You alright Linda

(Linda wipes her eyes)

Linda: No

Jessica: Aww just ignore him

Linda: (sniffs) Ok

Jessica: Come on

(Enter Jessica's house)

Linda: I haven't got any pads on me

Jessica: You know where in the bathroom

Linda: Ok

Jessica: I'll wait down here do you want a drink or anything to eat

Linda: No thanks

Jessica: Ok

(Linda goes upstairs)

Jessica: It's good to be home

(Linda comes back down)

Linda: I feel ill

Jessica: You look pale

Linda: I feel it

Jessica: And you look tired

Linda: I've been told

Jessica: Sorry

Linda: It's ok

Jessica: Do you want paracetamol

Linda: Yeah please

(Jessica gets paracetamol and water)

Linda: Thanks

(Linda takes the paracetamol and drinks the water)

Jessica: I want your normal self back

Linda: I know

Jessica: I still remember when we met

Linda: Same

Jessica: Little Molly loved you

Linda: I still have the picture she drew

Jessica: Aww

Linda: We met in college

Jessica: I know that, Linda

Linda: You was sat next to me

Jessica: I know that

Linda: You were my first friend

Jessica: First

Linda: Yeah, I was bullied

Jessica: Aww


	17. Chapter 17

Jessica: Hi

Adam: Hi

Jessica: You Ok

Adam: Yeah you

Jessica: Yeah

(Adam and Jessica kiss)

Adam: Let's go to the pub

Jessica: Good idea

(Adam drives to the pub)

(Jessica and Adam get out)

Adam: I love you

Jessica: I love you to

Adam: Excuse me

(Linda looks up)

Jessica: Linda what happened to your eye

Adam: We know her

Jessica: She's my best friend

Linda: I didn't want to go to a football game so he hurt me

Adam: Have you had your eye checked out

Jessica: Linda shut your left eye

(Linda shuts her left eye)

Jessica: How many fingers am I holding up

Linda: Two

Jessica: Good girl

Linda: I can still see

Jessica: Good

Adam: Come on Jess

Jessica: I'm not leaving her like this

Adam: She can come on the date to

(Adam, Jessica and Linda enter)

(Adam, Jessica and Linda sit down)

Jessica: Got any money

Linda: He ripped all my notes so I couldn't buy the perfume I wanted

Jessica: You worked so hard for that

Linda: I know, I need to go toilet

(Linda goes into the toilets)

Adam: Whatever she wants I'll pay

Jessica: You sure

Adam: Yeah

Jessica: Thanks

Adam: When did you meet Linda

Jessica: In college but she's a few years younger than me

Adam: Do you have a rough idea what Linda might want

Jessica: She likes burgers

Adam: Ok

(Linda comes out)

Adam: Hello again

Jessica: Have you been crying

Linda: Maybe, yes

Jessica: Aww, don't cry

Adam: Menus

Jessica: It all looks so nice

Adam: I'm having the jacket potato with cheese and beans

Jessica: The same as you Adam jacket potato with cheese and beans

Adam: Linda

Linda: bacon cheese burger with chips and a coke

Adam: Jessica

Jessica: Lemonade

Adam: Ok, I'll now order, any sides

Jessica: Cheesy garlic bread

Adam: Ok

(Adam goes to order)

Linda: Do I look ugly

Jessica: No

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Do you want to stay in the spare room Amelia and Lucas love having you round

Linda: Yeah please

Jessica: Ok

(Adam returns with the drinks)

Jessica: Thank you

Linda: Thanks

(Waiter comes over)

Waiter: So that is two jacket potato's with cheese and beans, a bacon cheese burger and cheesy garlic bread

Adam: Yeah

(Waiter lays out the knifes and forks rand leaves)

Adam: I love it here

Jessica: Same

Adam: You have an iPhone

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: I only have a blackberry

Adam: I have a Nokia 100

Jessica: Ok

(Dean walks over)

Dean: What you doing

Linda: Having dinner with my friends

Dean: You don't have any friends

Linda: I do

Dean: Where's my dinner

Linda: I'll make it when I get in

(Dean pulls Linda's hair)

Adam: Leave her alone

Dean: Why

Adam: She is a human not a doll she isnt a slave

(Dean attacks Linda and runs off)

(Linda goes into the bathroom)

Adam: I'm calling the police

(Adam gets his phone out and dials 999)

(Jessica goes into the toilets)

Jessica: Linda

Linda:(in tears) I thought it was love

Jessica: I know

Linda:(in tears) Nobody loves me

Jessica: I like you

(Linda comes out and hugs Jessica)

Jessica: Shh,Shh

(Jessica and Linda go back to the table)

Adam: Foods here

(Jessica gives two pieces of cheesy garlic bread to Linda and leaves one for herself)

(Linda gives Jessica her lettuce, tomato, colsaw and relish)

(Waiter comes over with ketchup)

Linda: Chips are nice

Adam: So is the jacket potato

Jessica: It's all nice

Adam: I love you Jessica

Jessica: I love you Adam

(Linda eats a chip)

Adam: Is your burger nice

Linda: Nice, It's better than nice

Adam: Even better

Jessica: I've had enough

Adam: You've left half the beans

Jessica: I've also eaten Linda's colsaw and her salard

Adam: True, and Linda has cleared her plate

Linda:(hic) I now have hiccups (hic)

Adam: Aww

Linda:(hic)

Adam: Dersert time

Linda:(Hic) I like desert (Hic)

Adam: I'm having apple pie with custard, Jessica, hiccups what you having

Linda:(hic) My names not hiccups (Hic-cup)

Adam: Ok

Jessica: A share me and Linda want Belgian chocolate heaven

Adam: Ok

Linda:(hic) I like chocolate (Hic)

(Adam goes to order)

Jessica: I love my best friend

Linda: (hic) I love my best (hic) friend two

(Adam returns)

Jessica: Hi

Adam: Hello


	18. Chapter 18

Jessica: Stay as long as you like

Linda: Thanks

Amelia: Auntie Linda

(Amelia hugs Linda)

Jessica: Linda's staying here for a while

Lucas: Auntie Linda

(Linda smiles)

(Amelia and Lucas leave the room)

Linda: I think Im pregnant

Jessica: Do you want a test

Linda: Yes

(Jessica hands Linda a pregnancy test)

Linda: Do you carry one everywhere

Jessica: No

(Linda goes to the toilet)

Jessica: I hope she's going to be alright, I don't want her to be upset, I need to support her if the test is positive

(Linda comes back and hugs Jessica)

Jessica: Linda, you ok

(Linda shows Jessica the positive test)

Jessica: It's not that bad

(Linda bursts into tears)

Jessica: Aww Linda

Linda:(in tears) I want a kid of my own but I don't want his kid

Jessica: I hate Sean but love Amelia, Amelia looks more like Sean than me

Linda:(in tears) I want to keep it and I'm already five months gone

Jessica: Five, don't take this the wrong way but I thought you were just getting fatter

Linda: So did I

Jessica: Got any names

Linda: I like Daisy for a girl and Peter for a boy, I know Peter sounds old fashioned but it was my grandads name

Jessica: The one I met

Linda: Yeah, he was my best friend until I met you

Jessica: Aww

Linda: And mum said grandad doesn't count as a best friend so I started crying and Denise started picking on me

Jessica: Ok

Linda: Hiccups are bad

Jessica: Have you got them again

Linda: No I'm just stating how bad they are

Jessica: If you did I would have made you jump again

Linda: That was funny last time

Jessica: I know

Linda: It worked isnt that the main thing

Jessica: Yeah it is

Linda: Are babies hard

Jessica: Can be

(Linda looks upset)

Jessica: Stress isn't good for you or the baby

Linda: I know

(Linda bursts into tears)

(Jessica hugs Linda)

Jessica: Shh, Shh

Linda: (in tears) Nobody likes me

Jessica: I like you Amelia and Lucas like you, your family loves you and you were Denise's play mate you were telling me how you used to play with each other the other day and how Denise would help you

Linda:(in tears) She doesn't like me anymore

Jessica: Why

Linda:(in tears) Because I'm just that annoying little sister

Jessica: Your just that annoying little sister to Denise

Linda:(in tears) Am I

Jessica: Yeah to me you the best friend anyone could wish for, your funny, smart, talkitve, When I first met you, you didn't speak at all. Your beautiful your eyes oh my god they are a lovely blue colour and I recon Denise is jelous of that because I'd like your eye coulor not brown eyes

(Linda stops crying)

(Jessica stops hugging Linda)

Linda: Ow my tummy

Jessica: Linda

Linda: It hurts

(Linda collapses)

Jessica: Linda can you hear me, shes misscarried

(Amelia enters)

Amelia: Mum why's Linda on the floor

Jessica: Shes lost her baby

Amelia: Thats sad

Jessica: You don't have to tell her or hug her

(Amelia leaves)

(Linda wakes)

Linda: What happened

Jessica: You misscarried

Linda: Oh

(Linda's eyes water)

Jessica: Its ok to cry

(Linda starts to cry)

(Jessica hugs Linda)

Amelia: I drew you a picture auntie Linda, its off mum, you, me and Lucas

Jessica: Linda will see it a little late

Amelia: Ok

Linda: (in tears) I want Denise

Jessica: Denise isn't here

Linda:(in tears) Why not

Jessica: She lives in a diffrent house

Linda:(in tears) Can I see the picture now

(Jessica stops hugging Linda)

(Jessica shows Linda the picture)

(Linda stops crying)

Linda: Thats amazing

Jessica: I know she is good at art

Linda: I was good at drama

Jessica: I was good at pe

Linda; I hated pe

Jessica: What

Linda: I wasn't always this skinny

Jessica: Oh yeah, sorry

Linda: Don't worry about it

Jessica: Ok

Linda: Your a great friend

Jessica: You too


	19. Chapter 19

**A big thankyou to Gillian Kearney fan and Sam2012Nicholls for reviewing the chapters**

(leaves pub and gets into the car)

Jessica: Adam are you sure you don't want me to drive

Adam: I've only had a few drinks Im fine, f.i.n.e fine

Jessica: Ok

Linda: Jess Im scared

Jessica: You got the seatbelt on

Linda: I'd never get into a car with out putting on a seatbelt expect from when I was with you once

Jessica: Ok

Linda: Adam stinks of alchool

Jessica: I know but we will all be fine

Linda: I don't like it

(Adam starts the car and drives off)

Jessica: ADAM YOUR SCAREING LINDA

Adam: HOW OLD IS SHE FOUR

Jessica: Adam be nice

Linda: I feel sick

Jessica: If nessasery throw up it might teach him

Linda: Ok

(Linda throws up)

Adam: This car smells like sick

Jessica: Yes

Adam: I love Linda I love Linda, no hang on thats the wrong girl I love Jess I love Jess, no wait it is Linda, I LIKE LINDA'S BUM AND I CANNOT LIE

Linda: Im scared

Jessica: He thinks your his girlfriend

Linda: I noticed

Jessica: So your not intrested in him

Linda: No

Jessica: Good

Linda: His gone faster

Jessica: I know, Adam slow down

Adam: NO, I LOVE LINDA

Jessica: If you love Linda then you'll slow down

Adam: Ok

(goes faster)

Linda: Im scared

Jessica: Its ok Linda

Linda: Its scary

Adam: Its fun

Jessica: Adam, LOOK OUT

(They crash so the car spins round the tree)

(Linda open's her eyes and feels head and sees blood on fingers)

Linda: Adam, Jess wake up, Jess please

(Linda bursts into tears)

Linda: Jess

(gets iPhone out)

Linda:(in tears) My screans cracked

(stops crying to call an ambulance)

Linda: Hello...Ambulance please theres been a crash they won't responde to me Im I dunno where I am its dark and lots of trees and no cars and no houses the car is a blue ford thankyou

(puts phone down)

Linda: Jess, Adam please

(Ambulance arrive)

Jeff: Linda's in the back

Dixie:Hello Linda love can you tell me what happened

Linda:(in tears) Adam had too much to drink and crashed

Dixie: Ok sweetheart

Linda:(in tears) Adam and Jess won't respond

Dixie: Ok sweethert

Jeff: Looks like they've both took full impact of the crash they'll need cutting out

Linda:(in tears) Jess

(Dixie hugs Linda)

Dixie: Linda sweethert we have a fantastic crew at holby

Linda:(in tears) I want Jess

Dixie: That headwound doesnt look to serious

(two more ambulnces a police car and a fire engine appaer)

Linda:(in tears) I can't talk to them yet

Jeff: Can she talk to you in the ED she's not ready yet

Yvonne: Sure

(Linda goes to sit in the ambulance)

(Firebigade cut the car)

Jeff: Both have pulses

Tamzin: Do you like harribo's

(Linda nods)

Tamzin: Have one

(Linda takes a red one and eats it)

Linda:(HIC)

Tamzin: You got hiccups

Linda: I randomly hiccup at random times

Tamzin: Ok then

(Jessica is taken away)

Linda: Jess

Tamzin: Your with me and Dixie

Norman: Did you know that car crashes with alchool always lead to a death

(Linda bursts into tears)

(Tamzin hugs Linda)

Tamzin: Norman tell me your did you knows later

(Jeff and Norman leave)

Tamzin: In you get

(Linda lays on the bed while Tamzin straps her there)

(Dixie drives off)

Dixie: We'll be there soon darling

Tamzin: Your paulse has gone up, but don't worry

Linda: Ok

(Linda looks scared)

Tamzin: Don't be scared

(arrive)

Dixie: Linda Andrews thirty five head injery

Tess: Welcome back Linda, cubicle three

Linda: I want Jess and Adam

Tess: I know but can you wiggle yourself the the bed

(Linda sits on the bed)

Tess: Just going to stitch you up ok

Linda: Ok

(Tess stitches Linda up)

Linda: It hurts when I beathe

Charlie: Broken ribs most proberly

(Tess X-rays Linda)

(in resus)

Nick: Shes gone into cardiac arrest, all clear shocking, shes back, Zoe are you suyre you want the harder one to try and save

Zoe: Jessica is a good friend of Linda please let her live

Nick: Im trying my best

Zoe: Good

(cubicle 3)

Tess: Two broken ribs, they'll soon heel

Charlie: My angel

Tess: Charlie's angel

Charlie: Charlie's angels

Linda: I want Jess

Charlie: I know you do but we just have to be paitent

Tess: I remember that time if I invited Linda anywhere we were goung I'd get a face

Charlie: I like Linda now

(in resus)

Dylan: Where's the line

Fletch: Here

Dylan: Yes well, why can't you be Linda

Fletch: Im a bloke, shes a woman

Dylan: It was a rhetorical question

Fletch: Oh

Zoe: My line

Fletch: Here

Zoe: Thank you

(beep, beep, beep, silence)

Fletch: Time of death twenty three fourty seven


	20. Chapter 20

(Zoe enters)

Zoe: How you feeling

Linda: Fine

Zoe: Charlie, Tess do you mind giving me a few minutes

(Charlie and Tess leave the cubicle)

Linda: Why, whats wrong

Zoe: Im so, so, so sorry but Adam didnt make it and Jess isn't responding

(Linda bursts into tears)

Linda:(in tears) Please save Jess, Zoe your my best work friend and Jess is my best friend

Zoe: I will

(Zoe leaves)

(Tess and Charlie come in just to hear crying)

Tess: Aww

Charlie: Do you want five minutes or do you want us to stay

Linda:(in tears) Stay

Tess: Who's dead

Linda:(in tears) Adam his dean it was proberly the crash and the alchool

Charlie: Well thats what happens when you drink to much

Linda:(in tears) Im never drinking again

(Zoe enters)

Zoe: Jessica's asking for you

(Zoe wheels Linda into resus)

Jessica: Linda

Linda: Hi

Jessica: I think its for the best his gone I mean it was obvious he was going to dump me for you from when he met you

Linda: Why

Jessica: I went through his album of ex's on his phone he likes blondes

Linda: Oh

Jessica: Have you been crying

Linda: Yes

Jessica: Aww their was no need to cry

Linda: Ok, if he had dumped you for me I would have said no

Jessica: Why he seems your type

Linda: Yeah I like funny men but I like funny men who don't get drunk

Jessica: Always the best type

Linda: I thought you'd be more upset

Jessica: I was going to dump him anyway his a bit nerdy

Linda: Oh

Jessica: He resites the times tables before bed

Linda: Oh my God what a nerd

Jessica: I know right

Linda: Im tired

Jessica: Oh

Tess: I'll bring her back later

(Tess wheels Linda back to her cubicle Linda falls straight asleep when her head is on the pillow)

Tess: Charlie keep an eye on Linda

(Tess goes back to Jessica)

Jessica: Why's she tierd

Tess: She wasn't knocked out, she called the ambulance

Jessica: Oh, I would have thought she wouldnt have and someone else would have

Tess: She's stayed so strong thats the main thing

Jessica: As shes going to be better before me can she stay with you

Tess: I'd be delighted to have her stay

Jessica: Thanks Tess. It'll take a while for her to settle down as she'll be a little shy, tell her she can sit down otherwise she will just stand there

Tess: Ok

Jessica: Take good care of her

Tess: I will

(Charlie bursts through the door)

Charlie: She;'s having a nightmare

(Tess and Charlie walk into Linda's cubicle)

Linda: (asleep) Not to fast, slow down, not to fast

Tess: Linda

(Linda wakes up and bursts into tears)

Tess: Linda, it was just a bad dream your safe now

(Tess hugs Linda)

Linda:(in tears) Oh

(Linda stops crying)

Tess: Good girl

Linda: Tess I need toilet

Tess: Come on then

(Tess takes Linda to the toilet)

(Tess takes Linda back to her cubicle)

Charlie: I got you a chocolate bar you seem to like these even though everytime you eat one you get hiccups

(Linda eats the popping candy)

Tess: Linda we don't need to hear it popping

Linda: Its finished

Charlie: Ok

Linda: (hic)

Charlie: Tess our paitent got hiccups

Linda:(hic)

Tess: Aww our poor paitent

Linda: (hic)

Tess: Aww they are cute and squeaky

Linda: (hic)

Charlie: Should we stop teasing her about her hiccups now

Linda:(hic)

Tess: No

Linda:(hic)

(Tess and Charlie laugh)

Linda:(hic)

(Linda holds her breath)

Charlie: She's not going to squeak no more

Tess: Linda we were w enjoying laughing at you

Linda: Why, I've been bullied before

Charlie: Sorry

Tess: Sorry

Linda: Thank you, can I see Jess now

Charlie: Come on then

(Linda gets into the wheelchair)

(Enters resus)

Nick: You have a visitor

Jessica: Hey Linda, read this

Linda: I loved Jessica Harrison but then I met her friend Linda Andrews she's got the most beautiful eyes and the most lovely hair. Are you alright

Jessica: Is a man like that worth it

Linda: No, you need a kind loving man

Jessica: Out of the ten girls and ten boys I knew I'd picked the right person to be my best friend

Linda: Why me your thirty eight and I'm thirty five didn't you want someone your own age

Jessica: You were that lonely sixteen year old and becoming friends with you my friends decieded they didn't need me

Linda: Oh is it my fault

Jessica: I don't need friends like that I need friends like you, funny, kind, big hearted

(Linda's eyes start to water)

Jessica: Aww, don't cry, I meant every word


	21. Chapter 21

Linda: When can you leave

Jessica: Soon

Linda: Im not good with kids they were complaining I burnt the food, yeah the kitchen got a little smokey but their was no need for Amelia and Lucas to moan at me and living with Sean is horrible come save me

Jessica: I will

Linda: He treats me like a kid and then makes me cook the dinner

Jessica: That's not very fair

Linda: No it isn't

Jessica: I'll be out soon

Linda: And then you'll come and save me

Jessica: Yeah, then I'll come and save you, Amelia and Lucas

Linda: Good

(Sean enters)

Sean: Lindsey what you doing here

Linda: My names Linda

Sean: Just come

(Sean draggs Linda away)

(Jessica starts grieving about Adam)

Sean: In the car

Linda: But

Sean: IN THE CAR

(Linda gets in and does her seatbelt)

Sean: Did I say you could wear that

Linda: (Scared) Its the law

(Sean drives off)

(At Sean's)

Amelia: Dad your back

Sean: Sure am

(Linda goes upstairs)

Lucas: Auntie Linda play Xbox with me

Linda: Ok

Lucas: I'll beat you

Linda: Sure will

Lucas: You ok

Linda: No

Lucas: Ok

(Linda leaves)

Amelia: Linda do you want to play bratz with me

Linda: Not in the mood

Amelia: What's wrong

Linda: I am not a slave every meal time you father shouts Linda make our food why can't he make it

Amelia: Good point

(Linda bursts into tears)

Amelia: Don't cry

Linda:(in tears) I feel unwelcomed it's not fair

Amelia: I like you

Linda:(in tears) You always have since a baby you liked me and you used to make noises at me if I came in then your arms would spread out meaning you wanted to sit on me

(Linda stops crying)

Amelia: I like you even from a young age

Linda: Yeah

Amelia: How's your head

Linda: Getting better

Amelia: That's good right, I love this tv program called the royal family

Linda: My father is like Jim and my mother is like Denise seriously from that

Amelia: Ok

Linda: Quack I'm a cow that was raised bby squiealls

Amelia: Ok

(Amelia laughs)

Linda: Im funny

Amelia: You sure are

Linda:(upset) I want Jess

Amelia: I also want mum but we have to stay strong

Linda:(upset) Can't

Amelia: You can

Linda:(upset) Im going out

(Linda leaves)

Sean: OI COME BACK

(Walks to holby ED)

Linda:(upset) Noel can I see Jessica Harrison please

Noel: Sure, you ok

Linda:(upset) Im fine

Noel:(not convinced) Ok, Sam

Sam: Hello Linda, follow me

(Linda follows)

Sam: You have a visitor

Jessica: I have a visitor wow

Sam: I'll leave you both

Jessica: Linda

Linda:(upset) Hi

Jessica: What's wrong

(Linda bursts into tears)

Jessica: Linda, what's wrong

Linda:(in tears) Everything

Jessica: Why everything

Linda:(in tears) Im lost without you

Jessica: Aww, Linda, how's your head

Linda:(in tears) Still hurts a bit

Jessica: I feel bad I wish I'd taken the keys off him that way you wouldn't have that Casualty sernasty cut to your head, Adam wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't be stuck here all day

Linda:(in tears) It's not your fault

(Jessica hands Linda tissue)

(Linda wipes her eyes and stops crying)

Jessica: Good girl

Linda: Sean treats me like a salve

Jessica: That's not good, nobody should be treated like a salve

Linda: And he makes me watch hollyoaks

Jessica: I don't make you watch anything

Linda: Are you nearly better

Jessica: Yeah and did Adam hurt your foot

Linda: Bottom part of my leg, I'm limping

Jessica: Oh

Linda: Thats healing better than my head

Jessica: Oh

Linda: I thought you were dead in the car

(Linda cries a little)

Jessica: Well the main thing is that I'm alive

(Linda stops crying)

Linda: I miss you

Jessica: I miss you to

(Sean enters)

Sean: Lindsey for the last time

(Sean hits Linda on her cut)

Jessica: SEAN, You alright Linda

(Linda starts to cry)

Jessica: You've hurt her

Sean: Oh well

Jessica: Linda is a human being not a salve you have hurt her what's she ever done to hurt you oh I now remember NOTHING

(Tess enters)

Tess: Linda what happened

Jessica: He hit her

Tess: Come with me Linda

(Tess and Linda enter cubicle five)

Linda:(in tears) You've got to get him away from her

Tess: Who away from who

Linda:(in tears) Sean away from Jess, call the police

(Tess leaves Linda)

Sean: Im now leaving

(Sean leaves)

Tess: You alright Jess

Jessica: Yeah is Linda ok

Tess: A little teary

Jessica: Oh

(cubicle 5)

Denise: What happened

Linda:(in tears) Sean

Denise: Oh

(Denise wipes away Linda's tears)

(Linda stops crying)

Denise: That's what I want to see no tears

(Linda hugs Denise)

Denise: What was that for

Linda: For cheering me up

(Tess enters)

Tess: Your sister appered

(Tess re-does Linda's head)


	22. Chapter 22

Jessica: Linda I know your happy that I'm back but please let go of me

Linda:(hugging Jessica) I missed you

Jessica: I know but I have house work to do

Linda:(hugging Jessica) Ok

(Linda stops hugging Jessica)

Jessica: Go and watch tv

Linda: I don't like Spongebob square pants

Jessica: Then, hang on

(Jessica sorts out Linda's cut)

Jessica: It keeps bleeding Linda

Linda: I dunno why it keeps bleeding

Jessica: The bleeding has stopped if it happens again I'm taking you to holby ED

Linda: You and me must rest

Jessica: Ok

(Linda and Jessica go upstairs)

Jessica: Your room Linda

(Next day)

Jessica: I can go back to work next week and if got my only one to one yay

Linda: Are you saying my sister is a pain

Jessica: Yeah

Linda: I know right

Jessica: You agree about Freya

Linda: Yeah I told her I was involved in a car crash and she laughed the I told my mum and she said have you and I said yeah I have and she said have you and I said yeah I have and then she said oh you have, have you and I replied yeah I have

Jessica: Yeah I remember talking to your mum

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: Yeah

Linda: Chloe's nice

Jessica: Yeah has sits at the front with Jade and none of them have had any detentions

Linda: Chloe's an angel and Freya's just Freya

Jessica: What are the boys like

Linda: Oliver and Michael are great they are so funny but Freya is funnier I said why do you want to be a comdedian and she said people laugh at her anyway so she'll charge them

Jessica: What did Oliver and Michael get in their GCSE'S

Linda: Oliver got a B in maths, C in English, B in science, A in ICT, D in Graphics, F in History, A* in Art and C in Media studies

Jessica: A* in art is amazing

Linda: I know his great at it, he drew dad, mum, Denise, me, himself, Michael, Chloe, Freya then on the floor Britney, Joe and Danae the teacher shew the whole art department with his permission

Jessica: That's amazing and Michael

Linda: C in maths, B in English, E in science, A in music, A in drama, A in media studies, B in geography and A in ICT

Jessica: I take it Oliver is quite shy

Linda: Yeah he used to do the lights in drama

Jessica: That's like Amelia and Lucas they dont like drama

Linda: Chloe does Spanish, food tech, computing and Buisness studies

Jessica: Im glad she doesn't care she's the only girl in computing

Linda: She enjoys it she fixes dads laptop as well

Jessica: Aww, Freya likes drama I'm not aloud to trams her from drama I've tried even the teacher said leave her there, turns out she's always the first to perform

Linda: She has loved performing from a young age

Jessica: How old was Michael when be became a father

Linda: Sixteen the mother of Danae sadly passed away

Jessica: Aww she'll never get to meet her

Linda: No so Michael named her Danae Chantelle. Chantelle was walking home from school when she was hit by a car with no lights on Chantelle was at a revision class as she wanted to boost her B to an A in history once Michael got to the hospital Danae was born

Jessica: Aww

Linda: She was going to be called Annabell because Michael didn't like Danae but he thought it would be nice to name her Danae she was born after Chantelle died

Jessica: I'd dread the day Danae asks where mummy is a after going to a friends

Linda: A friend of Oliver and Michaels asked where his dad was once after their party mum would only let them invite people they both like

Jessica: Is easier

Linda: Yeah it is I remember one girl came every year she's a close friend to both of them she enjoyed playing football. I remember when they had a football party looking around the stadium and club she loved it she even played on the boys team she was that good she comes from a family who had three girls the older two proper girly

Jessica: Oh

Linda: She still hangs around with them mum was always happy for her to come round

Jessica: What's this girls name just a load of girls want an after school goirly football club

Linda: Jamie Anderson

Jessica: And at Holby college

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: I'll go tomorrow

Linda: Ok


	23. Chapter 23

(Jessica enters Holby college)

Reseptionest: Hello how can I help you

Jessica: Im looking for Jamie Anderson

Reseptionest: Anna have you seen Jamie Anderson

Anna: Yeah she's with Oliver and Michael Anderws

Reseptionest: This lady here would like to speak to her

Anna: Ok

(Anna walks off to get Jamie)

(Anna comes back with Jamie, Oliver and Michael)

Jessica: Hello Jamie Im Jessica and I work at Holby high school

Jamie: I used to go there I must have left by the time you arrived

Jessica: Yeah I took over Mr Butler

Jamie: I hated him

Jessica: Anyway girls at my school from years seven to nine want a football club and I was wondering if you could do it

Jamie: Yeah sure do you have a day

Jessica: Im letting you choose the day

Jamie: Is Wednesdays after school ok

Jessica: Yep

Jamie: Good, do you want a tour round the college

Oliver: It's great round here

Jessica: Ok

Jamie: Here we have drama

Michael: I do performing arts and it's great

Jamie: Michael give us a song and play guitar

Michael: Ok

(Michael puts the guitar on)

Michael: Any requests

Jamie: Sing love story

Michael: We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello,"

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

(Jessica, Jamie and Oliver clap)

Jessica: Your an amazing singer

Michael: Thanks on video yourself is a video of me and Chloe singing we got over one thousand views and loads of likes

Jessica: Wow

Oliver: This is art and I drew this picture

Jessica: It's Homer Simpson

Oliver: It's traditional to watch the Simpsons in my house its what my family do

Jessica: Explains why I can never have the tv from six to half six

Jamie: This is sports, I take this and I'm currently doing level three

Jessica: Oh that's good

Jamie: I've loved sports since I was how old

Michael: I enjoy performing arts I do drama, music, street dance and stage fighting

Jessica: Stage fighting isnt that dangours

Michael: We learn not to actually hit each other


	24. Chapter 24

Chloe: What you got today

Jade: I have graphics, history and drama, you

Chloe: I have computing, buissness studies and Spanish

Clara: Aww the goody two shoes are here already

Jade: So are you

Clara: Say it again

Chloe: Clara, she said so are you

Clara: Chloe and Jade aww Ms Harrison's pets

Chloe: Shut up Clara

Clara: I have more friends than you

Chloe: Yeah because Diane Empson, Sarah Bond, Annabelle Moore, Jamie Richards, Martyna Jaskowski and Eleasha Timms all got pregnant at thirteen and dropped out at thirteen

Clara: I still have Ruby Burton, Bethany Harris, Poppy Green, Mariah Houston and Nicole Williams you only have Jade Briggs

Jade: Gonna be scared of any more year sevens, Freya Andrews

Clara: Im not scared of her

Ruby: You did scream and run away

Clara: Ruby

Ruby: What

(Jessica enters)

Jessica: Hello

Chloe: Welcome back miss

(Chloe gives Jessica a card)

Jessica: Thank you girls it's very thoughtful of you both

Jade: No problem miss

Jessica: Today is a cake sale in the youth club fifty p for a cake

Clara: Miss I have a pound can I buy two

Jessica: Yes I suppose you can buy two Clara. New lunch menu including subs you can pick to have tuna, chicken, ham, cheese, bacon, egg, meatballs, beef or prawn mayo with either carrot, cucumber, sweetcorn, tomato, gherkin, lettuce, onion, cheese slice with a selection of souces which are tomarto ketchup, bbq sauce, mayonnaise, salard cream or garlic mayonnaise

Poppy: How much

Jessica: Two pound ten

Clara: Im getting one miss I'm going to get tuna, sweetcorn and mayonnaise

Jessica: Anyone else got any annouments to make

Mariah: Yeah it's my birthday on Saturday I'm going to be sixteen

Jessica: And it's Mariah's birthday on Saturday

Mariah: Yeah party my house everyone expect from Chloe and Jade your not invited

Jessica: Why aren't they

Mariah: I don't talk to them

Jessica: And are you both ok with this

Chloe: Yeah me and Jade are going camping with my older brothers anyway

Jessica:(not convinced) ok

Jade: It's going to be fun

Chloe: I know

Mariah: By the way the drinks are WKD, beer, non acholic beer, coke, cherryade and lemonade

Chloe: I bet the thirteen and pregnant are all going

(bell rings)

Jade: Who is the thirteen and pregnant

Chloe: Diane, Sarah, Annabelle, Jamie, Martyna and Eleasha

Jade: Wow that's like a quarter of our form

Chloe: It was

Jade: That's bad

Chloe: They all called it the same name Sarah, Jamie, Martyna and Eleaha had girls and Diane and Annabelle had boys all called Tony

Jade: Im called Jade Toni Briggs

Chloe: You really

Jade: Yeah

(Chloe enters computing)

Zack: Hi Chloe

Chloe: Alright Zack

Zack: Yeah you

Chloe: Yeah

Zack: Im so glad this class had room for me I wanted to do computing at my old school but it was full

Chloe: Oh

Zack: Mariah's party I'm not going

Chloe: It sounds rubbish

Zack: Is the music Mariah Carey

(Chloe laughs)

Chloe: Maybe or she could attempt

Zack: Please no, are you that girl on the video by M Andrews

Chloe: Yeah I'm his younger sister

Zack: You both have great voices

Chloe: Thanks

Zack: Do you have anymore siblings

Chloe: Denise, Linda, Oliver and Freya

Zack: I have a younger brother Jason and a annoying younger sister Daisy

Chloe: Oh, what other subjects did you pick

Zack: I also picked geography, media studies and French

Chloe: do also do food tech, Spanish and buisness studies

Zack: Oh cool

Chloe: As I've finished my course work I can cook when I like I'm making pizza today

Zack: What topping

Chloe: Cheese, sweetcorn, pineapple and pepperami

Zack: Oh nice

(Jessica's classroom)

Jessica: Can you sit down for me

Freya: No

Jessica: Why not

Freya: The chair is too hard

Jessica: What if I put a pillow on it

Freya: I might fall asleep pillows are for sleeping on

Jessica: So what do you have on your sofa at home

Freya: Cusions

Jessica: Ok then do you want some toast

Freya: I've eaten breakfast but can I have marmite on toast brown bread

Jessica: Yes

Freya: I like marmite

Jessica: I hate it

Freya: Well they do say you either love it or hate it

Jessica: Yep they do

Freya: Remember when we played monoperly and I ened up in prison ten times

Jessica: And yet you still won

Freya: Im amazing and so is Linda

Jessica: Are you

Freya: Yes

Jessica: Ok

(Jessica gives Freya her toast)

Jessica: Special t word

Freya: Thank you


	25. Chapter 25

Poppy: You stink

Mariah: Ugly cow

Clara: Chloe can't even dress herself

(Clara hits Chloe)

Bethany: Look at that

(Bethany pulls Chloe's hair)

Ruby: Your kids are going to be right mingers like Michaels Danae

Chloe: Danae's beautiful

Nicole: That is if she can get a boyfriend

Clara: Yeah but the odds are stacked totally against her and your mums so fat the only letters she knows is KFC

Chloe: Clara leave my mum out of this

Nicole: Your hair is such an ugly brown

(Poppy pushes Chloe)

(Jade runs over)

Ruby: Are you and Jade going to run a marathon and fail cuz that's the worst running I've seen in a while

Jade: Shut up Ruby

Ruby: Do not tell me what to do

(Ruby pushes Jade)

(Clara, Ruby, Bethany, Poppy, Nicole and Mariah walk off)

(Chloe bursts into tears)

Jade: Aww Chloe

(Freya comes over)

Freya: Clara and her dumb group

Jade: Yep

(Freya walks off)

(Jade takes Chloe inside, Chloe stops crying)

Jade: Miss can we talk to you

Jessica: Sure

(Chloe and Jade walk in)

Chloe: Im getting bullied

Jessica: Who by

Jade: Miss won't say you told

Chloe: Clara Bell, Ruby Burton, Mariah Houston, Nicole Williams, Bethany Harris and Poppy Green

Jessica: How long they been doing it for

(Chloe's eyes water)

Chloe: Since year seven

(Chloe bursts into tears)

(Jessica gives Chloe a tissue)

(outside)

Freya: Oi Clara

Clara: Yeah

Freya: What gives you and your dumbo's the fright to bully my big sister

Clara: Aww Chlo

Freya: Are you all so perfect are ya no your not nobody's perfect

Clara: But

Freya: Are you seriously so stupid all you can do is bully what are you all dumb and dumber

Clara: No

Freya: Your all just big headed self hearted bitches with no life so why don't you do us all a huge favour and bug off

(Clara, Ruby, Nicole, Mariah, Bethany and Poppy run off)

Freya: That's what I thought

Morgan: I can't believe you stood up to my sister like that

Freya: You mess with my family you mess with me

(in the classroom)

Jessica: Chloe, listen to me

Chloe:(in tears) Why do I get bullied why did Linda get bullied but Denise, Oliver, Michael and Freya don't get bullied

Jessica: Chloe, listen to me

Jade: Chloe

(Chloe looks up)

Jessica: Bullies are just low lives who think they are better than everyone else

(Outside)

Freya: And Clara, why does your dad have an egg for a head, crack on

(Morgan's mouth drops open)

Morgan: Oh my God Freya

Freya: He is bald though

Morgan: I know he shaved his hair off

(Clara walks off)

Morgan: If I'm honest I hate Clara she thinks she's so hard and so big when she's not and you try walking to school with her

Freya: My dad drops me and Chloe off he also has an egg for a head

Morgan: Ok then

(classroom)

Jessica: You can't let Clara, Mariah, Bethany, Ruby, Nicole or Poppy win

Chloe: I know but they gt on my nerves and their used to be twelve of them

Jessica: Who were the others

Chloe: These girls called Diane, Sarah, Annabelle, Jamie, Martyna and Eleasha but they got pregnant at thirteen and dropped out

Jessica: Proves how stupid bullies can be

Chloe: My mum had Denise at thirteen and Linda at fifteen she's not a bully

Jessica: No that was just stupidity

Chloe: You don't know me or my life

Jessica: Chloe

Chloe:(bursts into tears) Im sorry

Jade: Is Freya fighting with Clara

Jessica: Oh my god, is Freya winning

Jade: Looks like it

(Outside)

Freya: YOU COW

(Freya steps on Clara's foot and slaps her around the face)

(Clara hops off)

Jade: Freya won and the headteacher could only get hold of Linda and now Linda and Freya are arguing

Jessica: Im just going to save Linda

(Chloe and Jade burst into laughter after Jessica leaves)

(Headteacher takes Freya into her office)

(Jessica and Linda enter)

Linda: She's expelled

Jessica: Well she has gotten into fights

Linda: So Chloe what brings you in here

Chloe: She's been expelled for standing up to the main bully

Linda: What that's not fair

Jessica: Chloe

Chloe: It's true, Freya was standing up to Clara it turned into a fight and bang Freya's expelled

Jade: Chloe we don't know that

Jessica: Jade is right

(Linda looks at Jessica)

Jessica: Sorry Linda


	26. Chapter 26

Headteacher: I hope you understand why Freya has been expelled do you understand

Elizabeth: As parents we don't understand why she has been expelled

Headteacher: Freya hit someone

Elizabeth: Clara bullied my Chloe Freya slapped her for it and Freya gets expelled that is out of order

Headteacher: Mrs Andrews

James: My wife has a point

Headteacher: And where is Freya

Elizabeth: Oh I left her after lighting a ciggerette for her

Headteacher: Right ok

Elizabeth: So what you going to do about Clara

Headteacher: Nothing shes the victim

James: Playing victim she bullies our Chloe

Headteacher: Chloe would have came to me

Elizabeth: This is pathetic, I want to speak to Ms Harrison

Headteacher: Hang on

(Headteacher leaves)

Elizabeth: I'll swing for that woman in a minute

James: Clara is playing victim

Elizabeth: She always has

James: I know

Elizabeth: This Clara girl, I hate her

James: Wasn't she Chloe's best friend in primary school

Elizabeth: Yeah she was I remember everytime she came round we had tuna pasta bake because it was Clara's faveriote

James: Proves how people change

(Headteacher enters with Jessica)

Headteacher: Good luck, I shall leave you to it

(Jessica sits down)

Jessica: How can I help

Elizabeth: Last night our Chloe said she confided in you about Clara

Jessica: Yes

Elizabeth: Well the head won't believe it

Jessica: Well I'm her form tutor I'll sort it

James: Our baby, Freya has gotten kicked out for hitting the amount of times Clara and her gang have hit Chloe

Jessica: Look I'm sorry but it's not up to me to let Freya back in

(Elizabeth gets her phone out and calls Linda)

Elizabeth: Linda baby it's mummy I'm sitting her with Jessica when she announced she no longer wants to be friends appantley you are a blonde bimbo who was just a loner and someone she never has liked, bye

(Cuts phone off)

Jessica:(close to tears) You cow I never said that

Elizabeth: Did now

Jessica:(close to tears) But she's my best friend

Elizabeth: Oh well

(headteacher enters and Jessica leaves)

James and Elizabeth: Bye

Headteacher: Does Freya promise to behaive

James: Yes

Headteacher: Next Monday she can return

Elizabeth: Thank you

(James and Elizabeth leave)

(Headteacher relises Jessica left her phone)

Headteacher: Oh Jade, thank you and can you take this to Ms Harrison

Jade: Ok

(After school)

Jessica: Linda

Linda: Thanks for saying them things and thanks for texting you smell sort it out

Jessica: I didn't...

(Linda walks out)

Jessica: I didn't sent that

(Jessica locks herself in the bathroom and starts crying)

(In the Andrews household)

(Linda locks herself in the bathroom and bursts into tears)

Elizabeth: Awww sweetheart you can do better than her

Linda:(in tears) I want Jess

(In Jessica's house)

Amelia: Im sure Linda will understand

Jessica:(crying) She won't

Amelia: Oh

(Jessica stops crying)

Jessica: She got a message saying she smells from me I never text her that

Lucas: Oh

Amelia: It can't be that bad

Jessica: Her room still smells like her, I feel like I've lost a child she lived here

(Andrews household)

Freya: Come on Linda I need to go

(Linda opens the door and goes to her bedroom)

Oliver: Why do I feel it wasn't Jessica

Michael: I dunno but I have the same feeling

Chloe: Same here

(Danae playing in Linda's room)

Linda:(in tears) You'll keep all your friends right

(Danae gives Linda her teddy)

Linda:(in tears) Danae keep it

Michael: Linda one can you come out and two is Danae with you

Linda:(in tears) No and yes

Oliver: Danae's in there

Elizabeth: Baby I'm sorry I ruined your friendship with Jessica

Oliver: Mum how could you, you wouldn't like it if someone done it to you and Val so think about how Linda's feeling

(Linda runs away)

(Linda knocks on Jessica's door)

Jessica: Linda

(Linda hugs Jessica)

Linda:(in tears) Im sorry the text said it was from you so I belived you thought I smell

Jessica: No I don't

(Jessica wipes Linda's tears)

Jessica: Stop crying please you can have your room back

(Linda stops crying)


	27. Chapter 27

Linda: Jessica, it's christmas soon

Jessica: Yes Linda

Linda: When's it my turn

Tess: Linda Andrews

Jessica: Now

(Linda and Tess go to the cubie)

Tess: Hello Linda

Linda: Im ready

(Tess takes the stitches out)

Tess: Linda you look fine

(Linda and Jessica go home)

Linda: Emmerdale

Jessica: I hope Katie pulls through

Linda: Duncan is fit

Jessica: No he isnt

(the next day)

Amelia: It's been snowing

Jessica: Oh, I needed to go shop

Linda: I'll go

Jessica: Oh ok

(Linda leaves)

Jessica: Be careful the roads are slippery

Linda: Ok

(Linda walks to the next road and get's hit by a car what slipped on black ice)

(driver comes out)

Sean: Oh your kidding me out of all people the ex's best friend, Linda can you hear me

Morgan: Call an ambulance

(Sean drives off)

Morgan: Ambulance please, theirs a lady whos been involved in a hit and run I'm on Anna's road she's not responding

(Ambulance comes with the poilce)

Yvonne: Hello sweetheart can I talk to you, your not in trouble

Morgan: Ok

Yvonne: Did you see what the driver looked like

Morgan: He was about fourty five and had dirty blonde hair his car is a red Renault cleo with two doors and the number plate ended in s.d.f

Yvonne: Thank you

(Linda is driven off to hospital)

Morgan: I was over there building a snow man in my front garden, the victims my best friends big sister, her name is Linda Andrews

Yvonne: Thank you

Morgan: Morgan

Yvonne: Thank you Morgan

(in holby ED)

Nick: Come on Linda, what's all that black stuff on her face

Sam: Mascara, it must have come off in the cold wet snow

Fletch: The line

Sam: Thanks

Tess: Come on Linda make it out for us

(James enters)

James: My little girl

Tess: Hello

James: Im James is Linda going to be ok

Tess: Come with me

James: But she's my second baby

Tess: Shes had full impact of the accident she may never walk again

James: But she loves working here, she always has a big smile on her face

Tess: We know

(Zoe enters)

(Tess gets back to work)

Zoe: You can only discribe your daughter in one word, amazing

James: Whys that

Zoe: All her paitents leave with a smile on their faces and one young girl she had came back to give Linda a picture

James: I couldn't wait to meet her when she was born

(Linda's phone goes off in James hand)

James: It's Jessica, hello Jessica it's James Andrews Linda's dad she's been involved in a terrible accident

Zoe: She's on her way

James: Yep, I remember when she was born she was so small and when she was a baby always smiling and following mummy or daddy or Denise when she could move, she's too young to die

(Jessica enters)

Jessica: How is she

Zoe: Unconious

Jessica: She's like the little sister I never had

James: Shes strong she'll pull though

Jessica: The neibough has my kids

James: My kids are fine on they're own but then again the youngest is Amelia's age

(Jessica bursts into tears)

Zoe: Linda will pull through

(Elizabeth enters)

Elizabeth: Im sorry I tried to break you and Linda up I was jelous at the fact she had grown up and moved out

Jessica:(in tears) That's ok

James: Wheres our kids

Elizabeth: Oliver and Chloe are having a snow ball fight and Michael and Freya are playing with Danae

James: Ok

(Nick enters)

Nick: She's stable for now and her fingers have moved

Elizabeth: She's moved

(Jessica stops crying)

Jessica: Just because her fingers moved doesnt mean she'll be ok

Nick: She's right

(Nick leaves)

Elizabeth: My baby, she's my second child, I remember when she was little and she had a nightmare she would sleep in our bed she's always smelled really nice

James: She's been using your perfumes and body sprays since five

Jessica: At five she was supposed to be exporing the world and making new friends

James: That's what I said

(Sam enters)

Sam: She's going to a new room

James: Does that mean she's recovering

Sam: Yes


	28. Chapter 28

Jessica: Linda I know you may not be able to hear me but I miss you being around the house and sitting on my sofa's. The way you would just help yourself as well, your room still smells like you and I tidied it up even though when you wake I know you'll say Jess that's my room so my job. Words can not discribe how lost I am without you, it's like your not there to guide me or help me. Your hugs are the best and I swear you've nicked my kids they no longer come to me for hugs they go to you. Your hugs are so warm and loving I want one now. I feel bad for letting you go, I know if you could talk to me now you'd say you offered but you got hit and you got hurt and Mr Jordan said your lucky to be alive. I miss you. I never thought I'd say this but it's diffrent without you. I wish I could make it better hunt down the driver and give him to the police but I can't. I know it was an accident but driving off afterwards makes it worse. I miss playing with you blonde hair when you sit next to me or the way I have to wait half and hour for the bathroom as you take ten minutes just to brush your teeth. Amelia made you card it says to auntie Linda I miss you and hope you get better soon lots of love Amelia. I left it at home me being me. I miss your cheeky smile as well. Linda please wake up I don't mind if I end up pushing you to places or helping you do things I just want you here with me your too young to be an angel in the sky. I miss you lots your best friend Jess.


	29. Chapter 29

(Linda wakes up)

Nick: Welcome to the world of the living

Linda: What happened

Nick: You was hit by a car what slipped on black ice and then you fell on some snow what is very cold

Linda: I want my mum

Elizabeth: Im here baby

Linda: Mummy help me

(Linda bursts into tears)

(Elizabeth hugs Linda)

Elizabeth: Linda, your friends hae helped you get better and Mr Jordan has gone to get you a bacon sandwich

Linda:(in tears) Ok, I like bacon

Elizabeth: Good

(Nick comes back)

Nick: One bacon baggette with tomato sauce

(Linda stops crying)

Linda: Thanks

(Linda eats her bacon baggette)

Nick: Can I have a word with you outside

Elizabeth: Sure

(Nick and Elizabeth go outside)

Nick: Linda may never walk again and if she does that will be amazing

Elizabeth: Can she still work here she loves it here

Nick: She needs rest

Elizabeth: Have you got kids

Nick: No I haven't

Elizabeth: They bring out the best in you and who'd you say you were again

Nick: Mr Nick Jordan

Elizabeth: Was you mother Florence Jordan

Nick: Yes but I was given up for adoption how do you, Elizabeth Jordan

Elizabeth: Im your twin sister

Nick: Elizabeth Jordan hang on does that make Linda my niece

Elizabeth: Yeah

Nick: Means I can't treat her, Dylan

Dylan: What

Nick: Can you Linda

Dylan: Yeah, sure

Nick: She may have just finished her bacon baggette

Dylan: Ok, does she want anything else

Elizabeth: Ready salted crisps

Dylan: Ok

(Dylan walks off)

Linda: Hello Dylan

Dylan: I got you some ready salted crisps

Linda: Thank you

Dylan: I am not your doctor

Linda: Ok fine by me

Dylan: Your very warm are you feeling ok

Linda: Yeah I'm fine

Dylan: Ok

(Tess enters)

Tess: Hello Linda

Linda: Hello

Tess: How you feeling

Linda: Tired

Tess: Ok

Linda: When can I go home

Tess: Im not sure but I'm afraid your going to have to use a wheelchair

Linda: I can't work here in a wheelchair

(Linda bursts into tears)

Tess: You might still be able to walk again

Linda:(in tears) Oh no

(Tess hugs Linda)

(Dylan enters)

Dylan: Oh right does she need five minutes

Tess: Yeah

Dylan: Ok

(Dylan leaves)

Tess: Shhh, shh, shh

(Linda stops crying)

Linda: Can I have a pink chair

Tess: Of course

Linda: Yay

Tess: You alright now

Linda: A little

Tess: Good

Linda: I want to go home

Tess: I know you do

(A few days later)

Jessica: Come on you...you going to talk to me...no ok

Amelia: Linda's stuff

Jessica: Shes not talking

Amelia: She's asleep

Jessica: Oh ok

Lucas: Shh

Jessica: Down the lift

(Jessica walks Linda home)

(Linda wakes up)

Jessica: Your beds here now

Linda: Why

Jessica: Im not wheeling you up the stairs

Linda: Ok I can get in and out of bed

Jessica: Sure

Linda: Yes, do you want a sweet

Jessica: No thank you

Linda: Ok, Im going to walk again soon

Jessica: Now you know what the doctors said

Linda: They said theirs a chance I'll walk again

Jessica: Then you should follow your dreams

Linda: I can't sit I the sofa anymore

Amelia: You can soon

Jessica: Im going to get McDonalds, Linda

Linda: Double cheese burger, chips and a coke please

Jessica: Ok Amelia

Amelia: Six chicken nuggets chips and a coke

Jessica: Lucas

Lucas: Six chicken nuggets chips and a coke

Jessica: And Im getting a veggie deli with chips and a coke. So that's one double cheese burger with chips and a coke, two six chicken nuggets with chips and a coke each and one deli veggie with chips and a coke, Lucas your coming to help and Amelia you stay here

Amelia: Ok

(Jessica and Lucas leave)

Linda: Hello

Amelia: Hello Linda

Linda: I love my best friend

Amelia: Im sure mum loves you too

Linda: I want to walk

Amelia: I know you do

Linda: I herd he was drunk when he hit me

Amelia: Well the drunk driver is in the wrong not you

Linda: Ok

Amelia: What do you want for christmas

Linda: To walk

Amelia: Anything else

Linda: Christmas dinner

Amelia: Anything else

Linda: Lipgloss

Amelia: Cool

(Jessica and Lucas come back with the food)

Amelia: Yay

Jessica: Linda wants the bag

Amelia: Here you go, mum where do I put her drink

Jessica: Put it next to mine and I'll pass it to her

(Amelia writes Linda on it)

Lucas: Mum I love McDonalds

Jessica: Good


	30. Chapter 30

Jessica: Morning Linda, what you watching

Linda: Peppa pig it was either this or breakfast tv

Jessica: Ok

(Jessica hears Linda laugh at Peppa pig and smiles)

Jessica: We are going to the pantamime today

Linda: Ive never been

Jessica: I bet you'll love it

Linda: Ok

(Jessica Smiles)

(everyone leaves the house)

Jessica: Ok you can run but Lucas stay where I can see you

Lucas: Ok

Amelia: Mum Linda dropped her bag

Jessica: I'll put it on the handle for you

Amelia: Why are we walking

Jessica: I can't get broken leg here in and out of a car

Linda: My names Linda not broken leg

Jessica: I know your name is Linda

Linda: What are we going to see

Jessica: Snow white and the seven dawfs

Amelia: I can't wait

(get into the thertre)

Jessica: Linda give the man your ticket

Man: Thank you, her seat is just there

Jessica: Ok thank you

Amelia: Come on Lucas

(After the show)

Jessica: Did you like it

Linda: It was alright and I got a little bit wet from the water pistol

Jessica: Oh never mind, let's go to tessco's for something to eat

Linda: Jess do you want to spend Christmas with my family

Jessica: I would love to spend Christmas with your family

Linda: Do you like Christmas pudding

Jessica: Yes and so does Amelia but Lucas doesn't

Linda: Ok so two more Christmas puddings, quorn chicken my mum can get and cook for you as well

Jessica: The kids eat chicken

Linda: Ok

Jessica: Freya can come back after the holidays

Linda: Ok, Freya will be at the dinner

Jessica: Well I didn't think she'd be anywhere else

Linda: She might

Jessica: But I dout it

(Enter tessco's)

Linda: Tuna and cucumber baggette

Jessica: Ok

Amelia: Ham sandwich

Jessica: Ok

Lucas: Chicken and bacon sandwich

Jessica: Ok and I'll have prawn sandwich

(Jessica pays and leaves)

(Get home)

Jessica: Up the table

(Linda sits on a chair)

Jessica: I thought you'd be sitting in your chair

Linda: My legs are getting stronger

Jessica: If you say so

Lucas: Mum I'm hungry

Linda: Lucas you have to wait Jess is sorting out everyone's tea and two you can go get it yourself when it's sorted

Jessica: THANKS LINDA

(Amelia high fives Linda)

Jessica: COME AND GET IT

(Jessica gives Linda's to her)

Linda: It looks like party food

Jessica: Yeah

Linda: Come on Amelia and Lucas

(Amelia and Lucas sit down)

the end


	31. Chapter 31

Tens years had past

Jessica: Im glad we remained friends

Linda: Me too

Adam: Jess

Jessica: I thought you were dead

Adam: No I had ten years in prison and the guy I hit was also called Adam and he had my colour hair

Jessica: But you were said to be dead

Adam: Linda saved me

(everyone smiles)

Adam: Jessica Harrison will you marry me

Jessica: Yes

Adam: Linda Andrews will you be bridesmaid

Linda: Sure

(the marrige)

Adam: Its a shame the kids are in Italy

Jessica: Yeah

(Adam and Jessica kiss)


End file.
